


Un Cambio en la Jugada.

by Clar_Felix



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Collateral Damage, Fights, No relaciones...tal vez por el momento., etc. - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 21:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clar_Felix/pseuds/Clar_Felix
Summary: Tras observar el rapido avanze de los hermanos por la primera isla y haber tenido un encuentro poco agradable con uno de ellos, King Dice decide investigar la repentina aparicion de los poderes de los chicos y no dudara en eliminar del tablero a cualquier pieza que alla interferido en su preciado juego.Ademas, ¿quien rechazaria la oportunidad convertir a un peligroso enemigo en uno de sus mejores aliados?.





	Un Cambio en la Jugada.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, despues de pensarlo un buen tiempo y de ver el poco contenido en español de fandom en esta plataforma, me he armado de valor y he decidido abrir mi primera historia aqui.
> 
> Disculpen las NUMEROSAS faltas de ortografia o el exeso o falta de detalles o descripciones en algunos parrafos, pero, como ya lo dije, esta es la primera vez que me animo a publicar algo aqui.
> 
> Sin mas demora...¡¡Comenzemos de una buena vez!!.

Su respiracion comenzaba a tornarse pesada, sus disparos lentos y sus movimientos torpes al esquivar las multiples semillas y raices que no le daban ni un respiro. 

Sin embargo, si todo habia ido segun lo "planeado", no faltaria mucho para que llegara el final de la batalla.

Solto un suspiro de alivio al mirar arriba de su cabeza y observar a su hermano Cuphead tomando ventaja de la falta de atencion que el contrincante tenia sobre el y, lanzandose con un potente ataque, asesto el tan buscado golpe de gracia.

Carney cayo extausto, herido y, al fin, completamente derrotado. Para su sorpresa, mantuvo su aterradora forma moustrosa, que les habia costado por lo menos 2 batallas completas derrotar, sin contar las veses que tuvieron que escapar por estar en situacion critica: estando ambos agravemente heridos o que uno se encontrara cargando el cuerpo del otro mientras sujetaba su alma como si de un globo se tratase.  
Diablos, nunca habian tenido la nesecidad de pelear de esa manera, raro seria si no salieran mal heridos.

Pero por fin, despues de haber "elaborado" un plan y de haber aprendido y memorizado los patrones de ataque del contrincante, no fue mas que volver a hacerle cara y esperar a que el plan funcionara.

Y para su sorpresa, funciono a la perfeccion.

Mientras celebraban su victoria con un abrazo y un buen choque de cabezas, Cuphead escucho como Carney profirio un quejido de atencion. Temblando un poco, entreabrio uno de sus grandes ojos y soltando un lastimero suspiro, abrio lentamente una de sus manos para mostrar el tan codiciado premio de los hermanos: una pergamino sellado con un liston rojo, que ya habian visto en 3 ocaciones. Nada mas y nada menos que el tan codiciado contrato de alma de Carney Carnation.

Cuphead mostro una sonrisa victoriosa y entorno los ojos de manera burlona. Apesar de que estaba en plena busqueda de piezas, debido a que perdido gran cantidad de estas en el combate al atacar ee manera despreocupada, se aproximo a paso lento a reclamar su premio. Mientras Mugman, siendo el mas sensado de los hermanos, proseguia su busqueda de una pieza de su tan presiada manilla.

-Bueno Mugs, con este creo que hemos terminado- se mofo Cuphead, lanzandole una mirada triunfante a Carney, que tan solo podia observar la escena lleno de rabia y sintiendo la mas pura impotensia consumiendolo. Como era que esos niños que habia visto cazando mariposas practicamente casi todos los dias fueron capases de darle tremenda paliza.

-Deacuerdo, tan solo dejame encontrar lo pieza que me falta- Dijo rapidamente Mugman, diriguiendole una mirada rapida a su hermano.- Adelantate, ya te alcanzo- dijo finalmente, dadole via libre a su problematico hermano. Cuphead asintio y se fue corriendo nuevamente al camino por donde habian llegado.

El azul solto un suspiro cansado. No tenia idea de como iba a encontrar a su hermano, o si almenos podia encontrarlo tranquilo y completo. 

Metido el tiempo que habian tardado en derrotar a Carney y lo sumo al tiempo que habian tardado en derrotar a los otros 3 jefes de la primera isla. Si sus calculos no le faltaban, habian durado aproximadamente 4 horas en derrotar a los 4 jefes, sin contar que aun les faltaba un par de contratos. Solto suspiro exasperado, sabia que habia sido una muy mala idea meterse en asuntos con un Casino, mucho mas si este lo dirijia el mismisimo Diablo. 

Un leve gruñido prosedente de su espalda le saco de sus pensamiento y le provoco un pequeño escalofrio. 

Al girarse vio a Carney y se sorprendio un poco al notar su estado: lleno de heridas, moretones y bastantes raspones. Una punzada de culpabilidad lo recorrio por completo. 

Entendia perfectamente que sus vidas estaba en riesgo por la apuesta que Cuphead habia aceptado y todo, pero que tubieran que haberlo dejado en tan lamentable estado no estaba en sus planes. 

Estaba completamente consiente de que el dialogo no era una opcion es esta ocasion. No señor, tenian que utilizar todo la fuerza bruta posible para consigir todos los contratos a tiempo si es que no querian no estar al completo merset del Diablo.  
Aun asi, su joven consiencia no le permitia dejar a Carney en tan deporable situacion. Tendria que hacer algo, o la recoleccion se convertiria en toda una montaña rusa para su joven corazon.

Decidido y con una solucion en mente, intento acercarse cuidadosamente al brazo extendido de la planta, donde habia una serie de raspones y heridas graves; 

Carney no resibio amigablemente este misterioso acercamiento, pero no estaba en condisiones de dar batalla en tan miserable estado, asi que tan solo se limito a gruñir levemente y observar que tramaba la pequeña copa.

Esta metio la mano a uno de sus bolsillos, sacando un par de curitas bastande grandes. Una precaucion adicional que les habia dado elder Kettle por si alguno de los dos quedaba herido, planteo rapidamente Carney.  
Conocia bien al viejo, aunque nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tratar abiertamente con los niños y tener la oportunidad de conocerlos.

Actualmente se lamentaba de no haberlo hecho, le habia ahorrado numerosos problemas, sobretodo ahora que estaba al merset de uno de ellos. 

Con extremo cuidado e ignorando en todo momento la mirada amenazante de la planta, Mugman coloco el par de parches en el brazo derecho de esta, cubriendo asi una de las heridas que el mismo habia probocado en la batalla.

-Nos queda un largo camino y no puedo permitirme hacer algo mas para ayudarte, pero espero que esto te sirva de algo. Ajala esto no estubiera pasando, pero yo y mi hermano nos encontramos en un gran problema. Y por favor disculpa a Cups, suele ponerse algo violento cuando esta realmente enojado o alguien nos hace daño, asi que perdonalo- dijo Mugman, dandole una mirada arrepentida y una sonrisa consoladora.

Carney se sorprendio con la amabilidad del chico. Hace unos minutos, estaba arremetiendo contra el sin preocuparse, y ahora se estaba disculpando por el comportamiento de el y su hermano...¡Incluso le vendo una herida del brazo!

Se sintio hasta arrepentido de sus acciones durante la batalla, ya que se habia consentrado en dañar principalmente a Mugman en el transcurso de esta, aunque fuera Cuphead el mayor peligro. 

Esto debido a 2 razones; Uno, vio que si derrotaba al azul, el rojo automaticamente dejaba de pelear para acudir al rescate de su hermano, cosa que no podia realizar con el segundo, debido a que Mugman corria rapidamente hacia su hermano caido y le entregaba un recipiente con un liquido extraño, lo que hacia que el rojo volviera mucho mas fuerte.  
Y segundo, el caracter del joven y la forma en que lo analizaba con la mirada le recordaban a alguien en particular, aunque no sabia quien realmente.  
No recordaba a nadie que le observara de manera tan meticulosa, inclusive peligrosa, desde sus epocas doradas.  
Decidio guardarse el detalle para mas tarde.

-N-n-no te preocupes, a-amigito- dijo con gran esfuerzo Carney, devolviendole la sonrisa tranquilizadora a la copa.- He p-pasado peor..

Un estruendo proveniente se una orilla de la isla interrumpio toda palabra que Carney luchaba por pronunciar.

-Oh no..- Comento Mugman con un tono cansado, para despues despedirse y salir corriendo en direccion del escandalo.

Parece que encontrar a Cuphead no iba a resultar tan dificil como esperaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Psss... si tienes una sugerencia o algo que decir sobre el capitulo, no olvides comentar.
> 
> Gracias por leer!!


End file.
